Antes de você pedir
by Luana Rosette
Summary: Por que muita coisa aconteceu antes que você pedisse. Que tal conferir?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Testando...testando... Isso aqui está ligado? Está!? Legal. Hum, hum. Essa é uma gravação, quem um dia a ouvir espero que fique ciente que eu não ganho nada com Harry Potter ou qualquer um de seus personagens. Tudo pertence a titia Rowling e esses boatos que disseram por aí o contrario é mentira.

Sorrisos viperinos. 

- Bom dia Potter – falou um jovem baixo e visivelmente acima do peso

-...- O moreno travou os dentes e seguiu em reto

- Bom dia Potter – era a voz de uma garota negra de corpo escultural do segundo ano de aurologia.

- ... – Por quantos metros alguém consegue andar de olhos fechados ignorando as pessoas ao seu redor? Aquele moreno estava disposto a descobrir

- Bom dia Potter – dessa vez quem disse foi um loiro magricela com um problema precoce de calvície

-... - Se ele limpar a mente as vozes ao seu redor podem se misturar e virar um único ruído inteligível

- Bom dia Potter

"POR MERLIN OU QUALQUER ENTIDADE COSMICA CIENTE DO MEU SUPLÍCIO FAÇA ELES SE CALAREM!!!"

Aquela já era uma manhã clichê na faculdade Sant Lusier Mouth, pois assim como todas as que vieram antes dessa, o jovem moreno de olhos verdes era o centro das atenções. Entre alunos e professores (não todos é claro) sempre havia aqueles que paravam seus percursos para cumprimentar a esperança do mundo mágico.

Como o alvo daquela atenção, Harry só tinha uma coisa que queria gritar a todo o pulmão: Fodam-se.

Sua face era séria, e seu olhar indiferente, Harry simplesmente ergue uma fria sobrancelha diante da forçada tentativa de bajulação que o cercava. E de vez em quando, nas vezes em que era abordado por um professor, ele sacudia a cabeça levemente como resposta ao saúdo, mesmo que por dentro não tivesse a mínima vontade de corresponder.

Ele não era arrogante, nunca teve chance em sua vida para aprender esse papel, apesar de algumas pessoas dizerem o contrario.

Harry Potter, o jovem de dezenove anos que estava caminhando para sua primeira aula do dia no curso de aurologia, mostrava uma frieza que foi aprendida a duras penas.

Depois de passar meio ano internado em St Mungus a base de fortes sedativos, tendo como única alegação para tal tratamento uma suposta insanidade, o moreno aprendeu que às vezes por mais que o que se tenha a dizer seja a verdade, não importa o quanto você a grite, sempre haverá aqueles que a deturpem.

Oh sim foi uma dura lição.

Depois da morte de Dumbledore em seu sexto ano, o ministério tentou manipular o jovem mago, mas esse se manteve fiel a imagem de seu mentor, tentou a brados criticar a postura passiva do ministério diante de Voldemort, e como prêmio foi preso na clinica sob altas doses de sedativos.

Tentaram mantê-lo como um cachorro na focinheira, para depois quando fosse a hora o soltassem contra seu destino.

E por meio ano reviveu seus pesadelos, e maiores temores. Viu de camarote a morte de centenas de muggles e magos. E depois, quando sua mente estava quase deteriorada, e sua sanidade estava pendendo por um fio, houve a intervenção silenciosa de seus amigos. Escondidos de todos, e burlando todas as leis possíveis, eles invadiam a noite o hospital e dia após dia, com certo custo, conseguiram recuperar a mente de Harry.

Sem poder sair, não sem ter todo o mundo mágico ao seu encalço, o moreno fingiu estar tão desequilibrado quanto achavam que estava. E esperou. Pois sabia que com a noticia de seu internamento correndo solta pelo mundo mágico "ele" também saberia, e não tardou muito. Em poucas semanas teve que enfrentar mais uma vez o mago maligno que invadiu o hospital para mata-lo. Voldemort apenas não contava encontrar um Harry re-estabelecido, ciente do ataque surpresa - graças a um dos espiões da ordem fazer parte do seu "grupo de resgate mirim" - e empunhando uma varinha.

Harry não pode derrota-lo daquela vez, mas também não morreu.

Fora que de brinde em meio a toda aquela confusão, descobriu a existência de mais um aliado, Draco Malfoy, que no alto de seus dezessete anos era espião da ordem da Fênix, segundo um documento escrito a pulso pelo próprio Dumbledore o absorvendo de todas as culpas que o perseguiam.

Harry suspira diante de suas lembranças.

O resto daquele ano havia sido corrido, teve que recuperar mais da metade do ano perdido, e para isso pode contar com a ajuda de todos. Se bem que aparentemente a única pessoa que se mostrou em jubilo ao ver o moreno mergulhado em tantos livros foi Hermione.

E depois de a duras penas recuperar o tempo perdido, e conseguir mais uma medalha por salvar as vidas dos internos do hospital mágico, Harry foi colocado em um pedestal. Agora não era mais o garoto de ouro de Dumbledore, mas sim de todo o mundo mágico.

Ninguém o contestava, ninguém o ridicularizava ou ignorava. Ele era um símbolo nessa guerra aberta que estourou no colo do mundo mágico. E o ministério viu que conseguia mais pontos com o povo se ao invés de depreciar exaltasse esse sinal de esperança.

A opinião de Harry sobre isso?

Lixo.

Toda aquela papagaiada era lixo.

Ele tinha vontade de dizer:

"Ok, me dêem uma medalha, levantem uma estatua, botem meu nome no seu primeiro filho, calem a boca e me deixem em paz de uma puta vez".

- Bom dia Potter.

O moreno teve que morder a língua para não responder de maneira rude a uma figura que ele nem ao menos sabia quem era.

Era irritante ver todos o tratando tão bem, principalmente depois de saber que a maioria o havia apontado como pretensioso, lunático e fanático pela fama. Foi com certo custo que criou essa mascara de frieza que usava quando não estava com seus verdadeiros amigos.

Mas segundo Ron, o seu novo estilo caladão e misterioso deu a ele uma imagem mais cool diante dos outros alunos. E por tabela aumentar o seu fã clube.

Naquele dia Harry quase chorou lagrimas de desespero.

Com ele era sempre amor ou ódio, será que essas pessoas não têm co-medida? Tem que ser tudo oito ou oitenta?

Ele só desejava que Ron e Mione estivessem ali.

Ron também havia entrado no curso de aurologia, mas só foi depois que entraram que descobriram decepcionados que esse curso, graças a guerra, havia se dividido em sub-grupos, para a melhor especialização. E o ruivo, que queria estar em uma área mais voltada para a estratégia, teve que pagar a maioria das matérias diferentes do seu amigo da linha de frente.

Já Hermione nem ao menos pensou em aurologia, queria fazer medmagia.

"Quem você acha que vai fazer estancar o seu nariz sangrando quando voltar correndo para o posto de ajuda no meio da primeira batalha Weasley?"

Foi a resposta cortante que a morena deu quando seu namorado a acusou de traição por não entrar no mesmo curso que eles. Não precisa dizer que o pobre rapaz passou o resto do dia com a cara mais vermelha que um morango maduro.

Era solitário caminhar pelos corredores sem eles. De vez em quando assistia a uma aula ou outra com o melhor amigo, ou almoçavam os três juntos – quando os horários batiam – mas não era a mesma coisa.

- Bom dia... – começou a falar uma voz incomodamente infantil.

"Eles nunca se cansam de repetir isso?" Harry se perguntou ao ouvir o começo da mesma e monótona frase.

- ... Malfoy. – completou a mesma voz irritante

A mudança de roteiro, deveria ter sido bem vinda para o moreno, mas não foi. Por que ela veio acompanhada de brinde por uma cena que via com freqüência.

A pessoa que havia saudado o loiro a alguns metros à frente o havia dado um empurrão tão forte que jogou o aristocrata contra a parede. E se afastando da vitima, o atacante ri junto com os amigos que o acompanhavam.

Enquanto via de longe Draco se levantar, Harry apenas observa até o outro mago se meter em meio à massa de estudantes apressados.

Draco estava na mesma área que ele, ia a todas as matérias que o moreno pagava. Mas de fato o que surpreendeu a Harry na época, foi o simples fato de que Malfoy estava prestando aurologia. Seja qual fosse a especialização.

Nunca teve intimidade com ele – o tolerava, isso talvez sim, não se pode odiar tão facilmente uma das pessoas que te salvam de um futuro entre Napoleões com papa de aveia no babador , e rainhas Elizabetes que usavam fruteiras como coroas. - mas não pode evitar no primeiro dia em que se encontraram na faculdade, no dormitório em que dividiam – e ainda tinha mais essa!!! – perguntar o porque de escolher esse curso.

O loiro apenas sorriu de maneira enviesada e respondeu.

"Estratégia, estando aqui, eu posso dizer para o lorde que estou espionando de perto a primeira frente de ataque do inimigo e de quebra, se alguma coisa der errado e o senhor sombrio descobrir minha real posição na guerra, eu já vou estar em contato com algum dos magos da luz mais poderosos."

Aquela foi a vez em que eles mais se dirigiram a palavra dentro os dois anos de curso que dividiram.

Não havia inimizade entre eles, mas também não podiam se considerar amigos, era mais um pacto de cessar fogo.

Harry não podia dizer que gostava de Malfoy.

Não, não podia mesmo.

Mas por alguma razão, seus olhos não se desviaram até a figura manca do loiro saísse de seu campo de visão.

Não sentia nada... Nada a não ser um pequenino aperto em seu peito.

---------------------------------------------------AVP-------------------------------------------------

Os dias passavam rápido para Harry, e a cada aula que passava ele usava como incentivo aprender o máximo de feitiços possíveis (de preferência os de magia negra) para usar, não no mago maligno pirado que o persegue desde antes de ele nascer, ah não, mas no primeiro condenado que dissesse a maldita frase...

- Boa noite Potter.

"AAAAAh eu vou mudar de nome, mudar de cara, mudar de cidade, país, e continente, mas pelo amor de Merlin troquem o disco!!!!"

Se afastando furibundo do confuso estudante que parecia estar ansioso apenas em falar uma única palavrinha com o famoso menino que sobreviveu – titulo que para alguém da sua idade já era mais que ridículo – Harry apenas entrou no quarto fechando bruscamente a porta.

- Isso mesmo Potter destroce a porta, mas não espere que depois eu vá pagar por outra – uma voz arrastada diz de maneira irritada, para depois murmurar para sí mesmo, apesar dos aguçados ouvidos de Potter alcançarem ouvir – Apesar de que não falte quem me obrigue a faze-lo no fim das contas.

Ouvir a voz de Draco depois de tanto tempo, e ainda mais direcionada exatamente para ele, surpreendeu Harry, o loiro estava deitado na própria cama lendo um grosso livro que o moreno identificou estar escrito em árabe.

Malfoy estava deitado, mas seu corpo estava rígido, como se temesse se mover muito. Seus lábios finos se torciam levemente tentando conter algo que Harry leu como dor.

- Esse comentário foi bem muggle da sua parte Malfoy – Harry respondeu se sentando calmamente em sua cama, organizando o material que usou no dia em seu criado mudo. – somos magos esqueceu? Reparar uma porta não precisa nem de cinco segundos.

Agora era a vez de Draco levantar os olhos do livro para olhar o moreno que se concentrava em sua arrumação. Um sorriso de canto de boca nasceu em seus lábios e prosseguiu com o jogo.

- Ah é. Eu me esqueci. Para que precisamos agir de forma civilizada se podemos ser bárbaros sem cometer grandes danos. Creio que essa é a premissa número um que vocês aprendem em Gryffindor, ou seria a número dois?

Sem saber que dividia o mesmo sorriso que o loiro, Harry folheia as anotações do dia enquanto dizia:

- Sua cabeça está meio enferrujada Malfoy, a premissa numero um de Gryffindor era a valentia de aturar a certas serpentes que rastejavam nas masmorras. Deveria tentar apenas lembrar das de Slytherin: dissipar veneno por onde passem.

- Pois não vejo apenas uma serpente soltando veneno por aqui.

- Não – Harry não pode conter uma curta risada – mas na hora de soltar a língua não foi só o leão que mostrou valentia.

Entre indiretas e comentários ferinos eles passaram o resto da noite conversando.

De uma maneira estranha uma bizarra relação havia começado.

---------------------------------------------------AVP-------------------------------------------------

- E aí malfoy? Já recebeu a marca? Ou o seu patrão ainda te acha estúpido demais para entrar em seu clubezinho privado?

Harry ouviu aquela frase, como sempre ouvia similares um pouco antes da primeira aula do dia.

Draco estava sendo barrado na porta da sala, seu matéria tinha sido jogado no chão, e como sempre um dos outros aluno subiu a sua manga como se da noite para o dia a marca negra que não estava no dia anterior haveria se materializado naquela pele pálida.

Harry estalou a língua irritado "Imbecis, se vão perder seu tempo com essas babaquices ao menos façam direito, os espiões do doido com olhos de sinal de transito tem técnicas para esconder as suas marcas" Harry levantou entediado seus olhos da sua lição recém terminada para encontrar os de Draco o encarando de volta.

Duas sorridentes orbes de tempestade.

Seu contato visual é cortado quando o loiro é empurrado no chão perto do seu material quando liberado da checagem diária.

Harry dá entre ombros e volta a revisar a lição feita as pressas.

---------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------

Eventos como o da sala de aula se repetiam e repetiam, às vezes mais graves, às vezes mais leves. Quando Harry estava presente nas ocasiões se portava apenas como um expectador, muitas vezes lhe espantava a sua própria falta e reação diante das injustiças cometidas na sua frente. Mas sempre que cruzava os olhos com Draco, por pior que fosse a situação, eles sempre estavam serenos ou simplesmente sorrindo. Como se dissesse claramente para não se meter.

E assim fazia.

Mas por mais que soubesse que a culpa não era sua, por mais que lesse claramente que Malfoy dispensava sua ajuda, o estranho aperto no peito apenas aumentava.

E encontrar aquela pessoa todas as noites, como se nada houvesse passado e conversar como se fossem ignorantes de que o dia seguinte seria igual ao que passou, apenas piorava.

---------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------

- Não sei mais o que está acontecendo.

Harry solta a frase do nada em meio ao almoço semanal que conseguiu agendar com seus três melhores amigos.

Hermione olha a figura derrotada de Harry encostando a testa contra a superfície lisa e ligeiramente pegajosa da cantina com uma mistura de pena e nojo. Enquanto a outra terça parte do trio de ouro brincava distraído com uma batatinha frita.

- O que você não entende Harry? – Mione pergunta com um ar maternal enquanto acotovela o insensível do seu namorado.

- Malfoy. Eu realmente não entendo.

- Você passou dois anos dividindo o teto com aquela doninha platinada, é normal que se sinta confuso, apesar de que se fosse um ser humano normal sentiria apenas náuseas.

Nove anos de amizade ensinaram a Harry que se queria bons conselhos e manter a pouca calma que sempre teve, o macete era ignorar a terceira voz do pequeno grupo que formava. E isso fez, não era nada pessoal, mas Ron apesar de ser um ótimo estrategista não entendia nada da mente humana – fator que teria que corrigir se quisesse manter a vida nessa guerra – e se a mente humana em questão atendia pelo nome de Draco Malfoy aí que ele dispensava entender mesmo.

- Confuso por que? – Hermione passa os dedos pela relva negra de Harry em um delicado carinho

- Você sabe pelo que ele passa? Não sabe?

A morena simplesmente assente com a cabeça. De fato, todo o campus conhecia o tratamento que Malfoy recebia dos seus companheiros de curso, e de certa forma não poderiam ver burrice maior do que o filho de um dos poucos comensais da morte assumidos entrar em um curso dado por aurors e assistido por futuros praticantes do oficio.

Era suicídio.

- Você está preocupado com ele? É isso?

- Não – responde seguro – não é preocupação

_**--AVP--**_

Flash back 

_O loiro pela milésima vez era imprensado contra a parede de um corredor semivazio._

_Harry, que estava por um milagre próximo, viu a cena._

_Os alunos que tentavam intimida-lo riam entre sí, e falavam qualquer bobagem que Harry não pode ouvir graças a distancia, mas que para o loiro aparentemente não foi "uma bobagem"._

_Os punhos de Malfoy se fecharam e Harry percebeu, diferente dos garotos que estavam com Draco, que o loiro havia posicionado as pernas para efetuar um dos golpes que aprenderam nas aulas de luta corpo a corpo. Mas ao invés disso Draco abaixou a cabeça relaxou os braços e pernas, e sorrindo da maneira irritante que só ele sabe disse..._

_- ..._

_Seja lá o que foi dito era algo que Harry não pode ouvir, mas que irritou enormemente os seus captores, e daí a frente começou uma sessão de socos e chutes que levaram o loiro ao chão. E mesmo ainda sendo agredido, o loiro olha na direção onde Harry estava, e como era de praxe sorri._

_Mesmo não ouvindo as palavras que havia provocado os estúpidos que o golpeavam aqueles olhos foram bem claros quando falaram:_

"_Nem pense em chegar perto Potter"_

_E assim o fez. Encaminhou-se para sua primeira aula, mas não sem antes falar com um dos professores que cruzou seu caminho sobre os estranhos ruídos que ouviu em um corredor não muito longe de lá._

_Fim do flash back_

_**--AVP--**_

- Não – o moreno repete – não exatamente, é mais um desconforto. Quando o vejo ser atacado, ou ouço falar de como o encurralaram eu sei que ele é forte para suportar, sei que também é orgulhoso demais para aceitar ajuda de qualquer um que queira dar. Mas mesmo assim...

- Você quer ajudar.

- Não... exatamente...

- Queira que ele pedisse ajuda?

Harry se cala, essa seria a possibilidade mais próxima da verdade.

- Esqueça então – a morena dá entre ombros – ele nunca pedirá, e se você ficar esperando coisas cada vez piores vão acontecer.

- E o que devo fazer então?

- Realmente não sei.

- E o que é isso que eu sinto?

- Em uma palavra? Impotência.

---------------------------------------------------AVP-------------------------------------------------

Mais um dia acaba e mais uma dúzia de pobres admiradores são deixados para trás pelo incomodado moreno.

Naquela noite não tinha paciência para eles, em sua cabeça só cabia o boato que chegou a ele minutos atrás.

"Hei, você soube?" havia falado uma menina para outra "aquele loiro, o Malfoy, parece que quatro alunos do terceiro ano o encurralaram, o cara já tava um bagaço e com aquela surra... ouvi falar que quando conseguiu fugir estava cuspindo sangue"

As palavras de Hermione se repetiam também em sua mente como uma previsão de mau-agouro "se você ficar esperando coisas cada vez piores vão acontecer".

Quando por fim cruzou a porta do seu quarto torceu o rosto em uma careta de nojo. Um cheiro forte de poção cicatrizante e sangue invadiu as suas narinas, e a duras penas não espirrou.

Sentado na própria cama estava Draco, enrolando calmamente o próprio peito, mantendo em seu colo as ataduras antigas. Harry perdeu um pouco da ação diante da cena, era tão deprimente.

Foi em quase um grunhido que disse:

- Malfoy...

- Potter. - murmura Draco concentrado

Que atitude deveria tomar? Sempre soube que o loiro se machucava nos atentados que sofria, mas nunca teve que confrontar diretamente a imagem ferida do loiro.

Ver a figura calada de Draco se enfaixar era doentio.

E o aperto em seu peito aumentava

- O que vai fazer agora? – essas foram às palavras que Harry não pode conter

Diante delas Draco pareceu ter que conter o riso. Era irônico que depois de tantos anos, o único que se preocupava com seu bem estar era aquele a quem por um bom tempo torceu ter o privilegio de quebrar uma ou duas costelas, mas se conteve, e sorrindo disse:

- Se o "fazer" que você sugere é uma resposta a isso - os olhos de Draco na cama caem sobre as bandagens sujas - creio que seu senso prático é menor do que eu pensava Potter - Malfoy termina de acomodar as faixas e olha na direção da janela - a resposta teria que ser dada a tantas pessoas, que me faltaria tempo e originalidade.

Harry morde o lábio inferior desgostoso, a voz de Hermione se repetia mais uma vez em sua cabeça "impotência, impotência, impotência". Era irritante, e por isso falou um pouco mais alterado:

- Então vai ser assim? Vai deixar por isso mesmo?

Draco realmente fez um grande esforço para não rir. "Uma vez Gryffindor sempre Gryffindor".

- Mas é claro que não, vou responder a todos de uma só vez, da melhor maneira que sei - Draco se vira e nesse momento os traços do loiro eram totalmente nítidos, altivos e arrogantes, fazendo o moreno prender o ar por um segundo para logo soltar em um curto suspiro aliviado "não sei por que ainda me preocupo" - sorrindo como faço todas as manhãs, para todos aqueles idiotas, e apenas com esse ato dizer da maneira mais clara, que até mentes sub-desenvolvidas como a deles podem entender "vão se ferrar otários".

Draco deita em sua cama e Harry repete o mesmo na dele.

A pressão no peito de Harry pela primeira vez havia diminuído.

Não sabia bem o motivo, mas talvez fosse o mesmo que fazia crescer um sorriso malvado em seu rosto semi-adormecido.

"O primeiro passo é localizar a raiz do problema, o segundo? Soluciona-lo"

---------------------------------------------------AVP-------------------------------------------------

(_**aaaaa **_ a conclusão de Harry narrada em terceira pessoa, espero que não fique confuso)

_**O problema não era Draco.**_

Harry naquele dia havia acordado cedo o suficiente para tomar banho e se arrumar antes que seu companheiro de quarto sequer abrisse os olhos.

O loiro se arrumou lentamente para ver se o moreno saía sem ele, mas quando percebeu que seria inútil se deu por vencido e resolveu sair de uma vez. Só não esperava que o braço forte de Harry agarrasse o seu, o prendendo contra ele, e forçasse a passar pela porta juntos, e caminharem pelos corredores até o refeitório lado a lado.

_**Draco era um rapaz que cometeu erros e tenta paga-los arriscando sua própria vida, não merece os maus tratos que recebia, e exatamente por serem injustos que prefere não envolver mais ninguém, pois ao não ver aquilo como uma penitência, via como mais um desafio para transpor.**_

_**O problema não era Harry.**_

As vozes ao seu redor murmuraram mais fortes do que normalmente faziam quando andavam sozinhos, Draco tentou a todo custo manter sua mascara de indiferença e Harry teve que se conter para não sorrir de felicidade.

Era a primeira vez em anos que ninguém lhe dava o maldito "bom dia Potter".

Tudo graças a seu novo "amuleto".

**O moreno não incentivou os ataques e sempre que pode agir sem ferir o orgulho do loiro não duvidou em fazê-lo, e sempre se manteve presente para ajuda-lo.**

Ainda sob o olhar inquisidor de toda a universidade, Harry e Draco entraram no refeitório e pagaram a comida, ato realmente difícil dado que cada um mantinha apenas um braço livre, mas não impossível, afinal eles eram magos para que?

_**Então o que era o problema? **_

- Qual é o seu problema Potter? – o loiro sibila baixinho quando enfim se sentam para comer, e o outro larga o braço de seu refém.

_**Ou melhor, quem era o problema? **_

- Só por querer comer um almoço tranqüilo com meu companheiro de quarto eu tenho que ter um problema?

**O mundo. O mesmo mundo que esses dois garotos tão diferentes fazem de tudo para salvar. Esse maldito mundo era o problema.**

Mas antes de poder retrucar tão baixo quanto antes, uma voz ecoou por todo a sala.

- Oh, mas é verdade – disse um garoto alto e de cabelo castanho claro que Harry identificou como um dos espancadores freqüentes de Draco – eu fui aonde àquela puta da Narcisa Malfoy trabalha... Cara, não mentiram para mim, ela era gostosa mesmo.

E a solução? Simples 

Varias risadas se espalharam no local, e até um ou outro professor presente virou o rosto escondendo o sorriso maldoso.

Draco furioso apertava os punhos a seu lado, e mordia o lábio inferior para se conter. Sabia que ao se meter em confusão seria expulso antes mesmo de dizer "alohomora", por isso não revidou naquele dia no corredor quando aqueles garotos disseram a mesma coisa, por isso até hoje nunca revidou qualquer agressão que recebeu por dois anos, mas a ira era enorme. Seu orgulho era posto a prova de maneira cruel.

Simplesmente, mesmo não estando errado, mudar de postura 

Harry diante disso só pode fazer uma coisa, se levantar e encara diretamente o rapaz que iniciou a confusão.

_**Harry sempre tentou manter uma figura estável. Por dois anos inteiros ficou longe de boatos ou polemicas, mas no fim se tornou simplesmente insensível a tal ponto que não percebeu, que nada pode ser salvo com as mãos limpas, alguém sempre tem que se sujar.**_

-Nossa Markensy, eu sei que o seu grau de secura já deve ser insuportável, mas nem por isso você deve ficar espalhando por aí seus sonhos úmidos, que nojo – o moreno joga no chão o prato na sua frente e completa ainda com a voz leve e um sorriso amistoso – até perdi a fome.

**A dor que ele sentia realmente só podia ser definida como impotência, por que por mais que uma parte dele quisesse ajudar nunca conseguiria realmente fazê-lo, não só por que Draco nunca lhe pediria ajuda.**

Um silêncio incomodo se formou. Enquanto o outro estudante adquiria todos os tons de vermelhos conhecidos pela raça humana.

Não havia muitos que ousassem responder a Harry, a maioria naquele local tentou disfarçar o seu desconcerto com um sorriso amarelo. Mas Markensy não pode conter a língua.

- Por que está defendendo a aquela Malfoy, Potter? Ou será que quem você quer defender é o filho? Vai me dizer que ele está seguindo os passos da mãe, heim Malfoy? – olha diretamente para o loiro – você já virou a puta do Potter? Você troca cartinhas com sua mãe comparando quem dá mais forte? O salvador do mundo mágico ou os clientes diários dela?

**Mas sim por que o loiro não era uma princesa para precisar de um príncipe para salva-lo**

Não ouve risadas depois dessa piada, apenas um silêncio mais profundo. Que foi quebrado apenas por uma gostosa gargalhada vinda do moreno que se deixa cair na cadeira.

Por que o loiro era uma serpente 

- Espero que você não fique mandando cartas para sua mãe que está sob custodia do ministério em um convento sobre o quão duro eu te dou, seria até maldade dado em conta que ela só pode ver freiras o dia inteiro – Harry sorri malicioso para Draco e rezando mentalmente que Mood não o matasse por soltar informação confidencial – ou eu vou ter que escrever para ela também dizendo o quão o filhinho dela é malvado quando quase me parte em dois. Cara, minha bunda está doendo até agora da noitada que a gente teve ontem.

- O que... – Malfoy apenas foi capaz de murmurar deslocado.

E serpentes precisam apenas de domadores que as direcionem na hora de destilar seu veneno 

- Se beeem – Harry interrompe o loiro – que esse lance de puta... Hum... Acho que eu nunca te chamei disso – leva o dedo aos lábios em uma expressão pensativa – apesar de que depois do terceiro orgasmo minha mente sempre fica meio nebulosa e às vezes eu falo cada coisa que no dia seguinte eu faço questão até de esquece, Malfoy, eu já te chamei de puta enquanto você me fodia?

E que melhor domador de serpentes do que um ofidiglota? 

Verdes no cinzas, Harry encarou Malfoy e provou que não era apenas o loiro que sabia falar com os olhos.

"Confia em mim, por que nessa você não está sozinho".

Os olhos de Harry brilharam divertidos ao encarar os de Draco, e substituindo pela indignação inicial os orbes de tempestades brilham com pura malicia.

- Não Potter, você me chamou de puta quando eu tirei meu pênis de dentro antes de você gozar, e fique te provocando, até que o gatinho perdeu a paciência e me catou de jeito. Gryffindors nunca foram conhecidos por sua paciência.

- Não te vi reclamar ontem à noite, nem antes disso... ou antes... ou antes...

- É difícil reclamar quando se está com a boca ocupada, pois sempre que eu tinha chance você a enchia com...

- OS DOIS PARA A DIRETORIA AGOOOOORA!!!!

Um dos professores presentes saiu do estado de estupefação ao ouvir os dois alunos continuarem a narrar suas supostas peripécias noturnas.

Os dois saíram de cabeça erguida, e Harry não pode evitar alargar mais o seu sorriso, ele estava se provando um ótimo mensageiro silencioso, pois teve certeza que Draco havia entendido bem o recado.

"Você não precisa ficar sozinho, não precisa sofrer sozinho, e acima de tudo não precisa se divertir mandando esses idiotas a merda sozinho, eu estou aqui."

---------------------------------------------------FVQP-------------------------------------------------

É, talvez Harry poderia ter achado um jeito mais sutil de mandar todo mundo se danar. Sutil e que não acarretasse uma longa suspensão e vários meses de castigo.

Mas talvez por ter sido castigado junto a Harry, nada muito grave aconteceu com Draco, afinal, quem expulsaria do curso de aurologia o futuro salvador do mundo mágico?

Harry resolveu abandonar a mascara de frieza, não combinava com ele, e graças as respostas curtas e grossas que dava poucos tinham a coragem de dizer o lendário "Bom dia Potter", mas claro, sempre havia algum valente estudante que arriscava a sorte. Apesar que esses não tinham um bom final.

Ele realmente pensou que agora que voltara a sua postura de menininho rebelde as pessoas se afastariam, mas Ron fez questão de avisar que agora que os outros o viam com um ar tão bad boy o seu fã clube triplicou.

Foi um custo evitar que Harry se jogasse da janela do sétimo andar do curso de aurologia.

Draco ainda teve que passar por poucas e boas, mas dessa vez tinha aceitado Harry como companheiro nesse desafio que se tornou a vida universitária.

A relação deles ainda era algo difícil de se definir, já que depois daquilo ambos quiseram provar das "singelas" insinuações que fizeram no refeitório.

Eram então amantes? Talvez.

Amigos? Tentavam evitar essa palavra, mas vez ou outra a consideravam.

Para serem sinceros eles pouco se lixavam para rótulos, a vida seguia, e coisas mais importantes precisavam de prioridade.

Mas apesar de alegar viverem um relacionamento sem maiores laços afetivos, era inconsciente que Harry respondia com um sorriso diariamente pela manhã apenas para uma pessoa que todos os dias fazia aquele mesmo saúdo.

- Bom dia Potter.

- Bom dia Malfoy.

---------------------------------------------------AVP-------------------------------------------------

Nhaaaai, esse foi o primeiro oneshot, e devo dizer que foi a fic mais normalzinha da série que eu idealizei (Luana deprimida). Se bem que talvez eu poste em breve uma mais comum só que dessa vez com o ponto de vista de Draco, meio curtinha, mas comum... Aaaah essa normalidade me estressa, mas é necessário, buuu buuu.

Estou mesmo ansiosa em escrever sobre o passado de outros personagens, em especial os do novo mundo. Mas como essa fic corre paralela a "Foi você quem pediu" eu só posso esperar que a outra esteja mais avançada.

Harry: Eu não me queixo, desde que não tenha que esfregar minha cara no traseiro de centauros ou morrer de hipotermia em meio ao grande salão...

Luana: Não seja exagerado, você não estava com a cara no traseiro de meu amado Firenze... apenas bem próximo. E você não tinha hipotermia quando adentrou o salão principal.

Harry: Ah não? – pergunta interessado enquanto saca um caderninho – E o que eu tinha então?

Luana: Você estava com... hey eu não posso adiantar isso, vai estragar o ritmo da fic. – a escritora percebe o que está na mão do moreno – Você fez de propósito.

Harry: Tsc – apagando algo no caderninho – nessa você me pegou, menos uma pergunta para descobrir.

Luana: Você... Você... – arranca o caderno do moreno e confirma incrédula o que suspeitava – Você estava tentando arrancar de mim respostas para os mistérios da outra fic para vender as leitoras. QUE ESPÉCIE DE HERÓI É VOCÊ???

Harry: Um herói liso, você já teve um namorado que gasta o equivalente a renda de um pequeno país europeu em uma semana? Não há herança de pai, mãe, padrinho, papagaio ou o diabo que agüente.

Luana: Mercenário, você está andando demais com as serpentes...

Harry: Pois é, mas parece que dessa vez vai ser diferente – diz como quem não quer nada – quem vai ser mesmo o meu grupinho de amigos dessa vez?

Luana: Ah eu selecionei de varias casas diferentes, vai ter o Neville a Hooch e... – percebe que está sendo enrolada de novo ao ver o moreno copiando furiosamente no bloquinho – PARA COM ISSO!!!

Harry: Tsc... Acho que essa semana só vou poder levar ele na pizzaria da esquina... – guarda o caderno no bolso e olha para as leitoras com seus olhinhos mais suplicantes – alguma de vocês pode ajudar um personagem fictício carente?

Hum... bem...(tentando ignorar a carinha de cachorrinho pidão do moreno enquanto inconsciente abre a própria carteira) er... Nos vemos no próximo capítulo...


	2. Um conto sobre lobos

Nhaaai... O que me levou a escrever esse capitulo... Creio que foi por causa de uma musica, durante todo o processo criativo eu a ouvi, ela se chama "Deixo" e está sendo interpretada por Ivete Sangalo, ao ouvi-la ontem a noite eu não pude deixá-la de associar ao Fenrir, e quando fiz isso admito que cheguei a chorar. Os sentimentos do lobo se mesclaram a alguma de minhas idéias arquivadas e eis que nasce uma fic.

Recentemente eu fiz uma aposta em "Foi você quem pediu" onde o ganhador escolheria o próximo passado a ser retratado, peço a quem ganhar essa aposta que não se intimide, e se por acaso quiser que eu escreva outra fic sobre o passado de Fenrir com gosto eu escreverei outra, não se preocupe, existe muitos traços do passado do albino, assim como de muitos outros personagens, que podem ser retratados.

No caso essa fic mostra como Fenrir foi parar em Hogwarts e como foi o primeiro encontro entre ele e Remus.

No começo a fic é triste, no meio é depressiva e no fim ela é melancólica... Devo dizer que não culpo ninguém que não quiser continuar a ler esse capítulo a parti desse ponto.

Mas eu pessoalmente acho que é interessante ler a fic, um fator importante é posto nesse capítulo que ainda não abordei na fic original.

Bom, aqui vamos nós, espero que gostem.

Disclaimers: Quando eu olhei pela primeira vez a capa do livro de Harry Potter eu era mais do que consciente de que ele e seus personagens não me pertencem, e hoje em dia, quando eu já li quase todas as obras da titia Roling, a mesma certeza não me mudou, o que de certo não a torna mais feliz na hora de engolir. T.T

Um breve conto sobre lobos

_**O que eu era? **_

_**O que eu deveria ser?**_

_**O que as pessoas ao redor esperam que eu seja?**_

- Cai fora seu bicho nojento!!!

Um homem robusto chuta a pobre criança no estomago a arremessando direto no chão.

_**O que eu devo ser... para conseguir sobreviver?**_

A criança, ainda caída de qualquer jeito no chão ergue levemente o rosto e entre os fios acinzentados e sujos de seus cabelos revela uma furiosa e insolente íris que encarou seu agressor.

_**No que devo me transforma para sobreviver?**_

O homem robusto engole em seco assustado, esquecendo por segundos que estava na frente de um simples pivete de rua. Mas logo recuperou a compostura e sem dó chutou novamente a criança, mas desta vez no rosto, o fazendo entrar em outro pequeno vôo caindo dolorosamente de barriga para cima.

- Seu... seu lixo – o homem enruga o rosto em uma expressão de nojo. – lixo como você merece morrer assim, no meio da rua.

_**Aaah... como gostaria de saber...**_

Os passos do homem se afastaram apressados, e vários outros começaram a se ouvir ao seu redor, agora que o brutal castigo - apenas por ter "acidentalmente" esbarrado no homem gordo - havia terminado os demais transeuntes voltaram a circular, e ignorando o corpo estendido da criança alguns até mesmo pisaram em suas mãos estendidas.

Mas nem isso arrancou de seus feridos lábios o mais ressentido gemido de dor.

_**Será que alguém algum dia poderá me dizer?**_

Quando uma grossa chuva começou a cair do céu e limpou superficialmente seu rosto manchado de sangue, e afastou os de mais pedestres, o rapaz se sentou no chão e erguendo seu rosto para o céu, com a voz baixinha, já que de qualquer forma não alcançaria nenhum ouvido interessado em ouvi-la, disse:

- No que exatamente eu deveria me transformar... para finalmente poder te encontrar?

Sentindo suas forças se esvaírem seu corpo mais uma vez caiu sem apoio em direção ao chão, mas diferente de antes duas mãos seguraram seus ombros antes que caísse na poça que de certo teria virado seu leito de morte.

Seus olhos entrecerrados puderam ver uma encapuzada figura o olhando de cima, ainda o mantendo bem seguro, e ainda confuso, pensou que talvez aquela estranha figura tivesse a resposta para a sua duvida.

- Né ... Você pode me responder? – sua voz era quase abafada pela chuva – O que eu deveria necessariamente me transformar para poder me encontrar com ele... com o Remus...

Foi já sem consciência que a criança teve uma resposta que nunca chegou a escutar, mas de certo seu subconsciente absorveu com todas as suas forças.

- Um sobrevivente – disse a voz inflexível de um homem – você deve se tornar um sobrevivente.

_**UBCSL**_

- Há há há.... Vocês tinham que ter visto a sova que o Fenrir levou dois dias atrás. – um menino que a pele estava tão coberta de sujeira que ele mesmo não deveria se lembrar qual havia sido sua cor inicial ria alto em meio a uma rodinha de pivetes de rua. – o cara só faltou arrancar o couro dele.

A uma distancia prudente Fenrir ouvia como seus companheiros de desgraças riam de sua ultima desventura. Não que tivesse ligado, afinal, ninguém ali era realmente amigo.

Fenrir Greyback não tinha e nunca teria amigos.

- Também o idiota foi inventar de roubar um "burguês", cara otário...

- Um otário que conseguiu uma carteira cheia – uma menina esquelética saiu da rodinha de garotos e se joga sobre o ombro do rapaz de cabelos cinzas – Né Grey? O que vamos fazer essa noite?

Fenrir olhou a menina de cima a baixo e sinceramente sentiu uma forte vontade de bater a cabeça dela contra o asfalto apenas por ousar chama-lo de "Grey".

- Diga você – ele aproximou o rosto do dela e lambeu os próprios lábios de maneira devasssa arrancando dela um gemido extasiado.

Para ser sincero, Fenrir nunca se animou muito com mulheres, ele as via muito melosas para o seu gosto, claro que havia as exceções, mas essas no meio em que andava eram raras, a maioria usava do velho golpe "sou do sexo frágil" para se apoiar em algum otário.

Mas essa em especial o irritava...

E ao mesmo tempo excitava...

A maioria dos garotos com quem andava já tinham deitado com ela, todos viam algo que os atraia... Bem, no caso dele também, mas o que o atraia nela de certo não era nada que aqueles idiotas fizessem questão de ver.

O que eu gostava nela eram seus familiares olhos dourados.

Olhos que o prendiam a uma antiga lembrança de infância.

_**UBCSL**_

Foi difícil se livrar da risonha e preguenta menina.

A verdade era que ele não teve estomago para aturá-la nem por dois minutos.

Ao invés disso preferiu vagar por varias horas pelas ruas desertas. Era seu programa favorito.

Ficar longe dos pivetes

Longe da menina de olhos dourados.

Longe de si mesmo...

Levou a mão a própria orelha e toca um longo tubo prateado que cobria boa parte de sua orelha.

_**Um sobrevivente... você deve ser um sobrevivente...**_

Estranhamente aquelas palavras ressoam ainda na cabeça do rapaz desde aquele incidente.

Uma ira inundou sua mente ao se lembrar do estúpido gordo que o golpeou. Ele havia sido seu alvo, Fenrir havia o seguido a manhã inteira até achar uma brecha segura o suficiente para roubar sua carteira.

Ou ao menos ele achou que tinha achado.

Ele não esperou que o gordo fosse um mago...

Oh sim, ele sabia sobre os magos e mundo da magia.

Afinal ele era um lobisomem.

Mas o fato era, por puro azar, seu alvo se revelou um mago e a carteira que cobiçou durante toda a manhã tinha um feitiço de alarme anti-roubo, e mal ele a tocou o feiticeiro recebeu uma pequena descarga elétrica o alertando do perigo.

"Será que até aqui esses magos idiotas me perseguem?" foi tudo o que conseguiu pensar antes de começar a ser usado de saco de pancadas pelo gordão.

Amaldiçoando sua sorte ele continuou a sua caminhada, ainda tocando o brinco prateado.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte da surra pública ele não estava estirado na rua, mas recostado em uma viela em uma área coberta. Ao seu lado ele achou comida ainda dentro do prazo de validade e limpa.

O que, diga-se de passagem, era uma grande mudança em seu cardápio.

Entre os alimentos também achou a tão cobiçada carteira do gordão e debaixo dela um grosso envelope junto a ele um papel dobrado.

Como suspeitava a carteiro do gordão estava abarrotada de notas graúdas, vai se saber o que um idiota nos dias de hoje fazia andando pelas ruas com tanta grana na careira?

O conteúdo dos misteriosos papeis ainda eram um mistério para ele.

Se sentando em uma praça deserta ele tira de dentro de sua roupa suja e amarrotada os dois pensou que aquele talvez fosse o melhor momento para desvendá-los.

Avaliou superficialmente o envelope e o deixou de lado momentaneamente para em seguida desdobrar o papel.

"Se realmente quer encontrá-lo, esse talvez deveria ser seu primeiro passo".

Curioso ele abre o envelope e com certa descrença lê o conteúdo de duas ou três folhas que continham uma elaborada letra escrita em tinta negra.

Pensou que era uma piada.

Pensou que era uma armadilha.

Pensou que era um engano.

Mas no fim só consegui pensar:

"Por que não?"

E com um sorriso de canto de boca disse:

- Hogwarts ai vou eu.

_**UBCSL**_

Foi um desafio, ele teve que admitir, mas no fim conseguiu achar a famosa plataforma 9 3/4.

Quando passava perto das pessoas ao seu redor a reação delas não era diferente que as dos muggles com quem teve que cruzar a maior parte de sua vida.

Torciam o nariz.

Se afastavam.

Olhavam feio.

Talvez por que dentro ou fora do mundo mágico sua aparência sempre seria a de um mendigo.

Mas não era como se ele se importasse, graças ao envelope que ele segurava firmemente em sua mão, que lhe dava uma bolsa integral na escola de magia e feitiçaria de Hogwarts, estar naquele lugar era tão direito dele quanto de qualquer um ali.

Não que ele tivesse um resquício de magia em sua veia.

Os únicos lobisomens com magia são os magos que foram mordidos.

Mas segundo um trecho da carta de aceitação, isso era um detalhe facilmente solucionável.

Ele não trazia nem material nem uniforme, se fosse bem sincero, a única roupa que trazia era a que estava em seu corpo.

Talvez quem tivesse deixado aquela carteira para trás esperasse que o lobisomem utilizasse o dinheiro para esses fins, mas um pequeno detalhe foi esquecido, onde necessariamente Fenrir deveria ter ido para comprar essas coisas? O nome "beco diagonal" foi mencionado, mas como se chegava lá? E como necessariamente ele conseguiria comprar coisas de mago com dinheiro de muggles? Ele teria que trocar? Como se faz isso?

Eram duvidas que apesar de ter passado pela cabeça do albino, não o atormentaram por muito tempo.

"O que não tem jeito simplesmente não tem jeito, para que esquentar a cabeça?"

Se preocupou em achar a estação de trem, o que não foi difícil já que era um endereço muggle, facilidade que não foi repetida na hora de achar a plataforma, mas no fim ate isso se solucionou. E quanto ao dinheiro... Talvez poderia te-lo usado para comprar umas roupas mais bonitinhas, muggles mesmo se fosse o caso, mas ele preferiu gasta-lo em outra coisa.

Sorriu maligno.

Havia pagado alguns meliantes parrudos para irem atrás do gorducho desgraçado. O albino poderia até não pisar mais no mundo muggle, mas com certeza alguém por aquelas bandas não o tiraria de sua mente por um booom tempo.

_**UBCSL**_

Dentro dos vagões as reações dos estudantes a sua aparência não foi muito diferente das pessoas do lado de fora.

Afinal, do lado de dentro ou do lado de fora suas roupas não deixariam de serem sujas e esfarrapadas.

Nada que o preocupasse, era ate engraçado de certo ponto de vista.

Graças a isso ele conseguiu um vagão apenas para ele.

Já se sentindo em casa, ele se joga nos confortáveis bancos e se espreguiça, não havia mesmo bagagem para acomodar, ou amigos para se despedir, isso lhe dava muito tempo para se aconchegar antes que o trem partisse e que organizasse seus planos.

Mas... Ele tinha algum plano?

Não

Talvez o que ele tivesse pudesse ser considerado mais como uma meta.

"Com certeza eu irei encontrá-lo."

Mal ele terminou de pensar aquelas palavras e a porta de seu vagão se abre de golpe. Dela apareceu um rapaz de cabelos castanhos um pouco bagunçados, combinando com seu aspecto ofegante, e seus olhos arregalados.

Olhos dourados...

_**UBCSL**_

Aquela era mais uma manhã para Remus Lupin.

Mais uma manhã para o amaldiçoado Remus Lupin.

Seus olhos dourados encararam com certo desgosto sua esguia figura no espelho.

Não gostava de seu corpo, sempre que o olhava sentia que algo faltava nele.

Quando levava essas questões aos seus pás eles sempre riam e diziam que era normal jovens de sua idade terem essas inquietações, e que logo cresceria.

Mas não era disso que Remus queria falar.

Era algo... não sabia como explicar, mas sempre que via seu corpo sabia que estava faltando algo.

Fora que a opinião de seus pais a muito que havia perdido a sua credibilidade com ele.

Sorrisos cansados.

Olhos esgotados.

Espíritos fragilizados.

Era isso o que esperava nos pais de um lobisomem.

E Remus se odiava por isso.

"Se ao menos... se ao menos naquele dia eu tivesse morrido"

E mais uma vez esse pensamento depressivo é apagado pela imagem de duas fervorosas esferas amarelas.

_**Por favor não morra.**_ Era o que dizia o dono delas. _**Seja como for não morra**_.

Não sabia bem de onde vinha essa vaga memória, mas sempre que a tinha uma forte nostalgia mesclada de carinho e pesar o embargava.

O rapaz suspira pela milésima vez em frente a sua imagem refletida.

Viver era um fardo que estranhamente se sentia obrigado a carregar cada vez que se lembrava do desespero daquela voz.

Terminado de arrumar as poucas coisas que ainda não havia arrumado em seu baú, ele já estava pronto para o inicio de uma nova fase de sua vida.

O inicio de seu curso em Hogwarts.

_**UBCSL**_

Muitas coisas poderiam ser consideradas se alguém lhe perguntasse a Remus por que se sentia tão apreensivo.

Será que conseguiria fazer algum amigo?

Será que não decepcionaria seus professores?

Será que não desonraria seus pais?

Será que alguém descobriria... que ele era um lobisomem?

Pelos últimos dois anos ele carregava essa pequena cruz em seu peito, e sempre desenvolveu um certo complexos de inferioridade, que de certa forma era alimentado seus super-protetores pais.

"Não saia de casa"

"Não fale mais com aqueles garotos"

"Entenda que você é diferente"

"Entenda que você pode machucar os de mais"

"Entenda que as coisas não vão ser iguais como era antes"

Entenda, entenda, entenda, essa era uma palavra que ele ouviu muito nos últimos dois anos, e que ele aprendeu a odiar.

"Entenda, meus pais" ele pensava cada vez que a ouvia "que cada vez que vocês falam assim eu tenho vontade de chorar"

Mas ele nunca chorou, não na frente deles, isso faria apenas aumentar a angustia em seus corações.

E para não ferir mais os corações de sues pais ele feria o próprio.

Finalmente seus pais haviam ido embora, depois de horas de recomendações e restrições.

Com a estranha esperança de que finalmente poderia andar mais uma vez sem rédeas, deu seu primeiro passo em direção a liberdade, mas...

E se alguém o estivesse observando?

E se esperassem para pescar qualquer anomalia em sua pessoa?

E se...

E se...

Foi quando esteve sozinho que Lupin pode sentir em sua mente os frutos de dois anos de "lavagem cerebral" que seus pais o impuseram. Tudo parecia a fonte de uma ameaça.

Qual quer um parecia disposto a revelar seus segredos.

Tudo

Tudo.

Tudo era motivo de medo e paranóia.

Não poderia viver assim, por longos sete anos não poderia viver assim.

Estava prestes a sair da plataforma, e procurar um orelhão para entrar em contato com o celular de seus pais, quando sentiu...

Um cheiro que fez todo o seu ser se eriçar.

Um sentimento que juntou os cacos de sua recém estraçalhada confiança.

Um desejo subto que o fez repensar seus próximos passos e o guiou em uma pequena corrida trôpega.

Era intenso.

Esbarrou entre os alunos de vários anos.

Era profundo.

Tropeçou sobre bagagens e gaiolas de animas de estimação.

Era seu.

Pulou e driblou braços e pernas.

Era todo, todo seu.

Com certa impaciência ele abriu a porta de uma cabine de um vagão deserto. Do outro lado da porta estava um garoto de sua idade, maltrapilho, era verdade, mas também dono das mais profundas íris amarelas que um dia já viu.

Com a respiração pesada, Lupin se perguntou exatamente o que fazia, não entendia, simplesmente sabia que era o certo.

O rapaz da cabine se levanta e o encarava com uma mescla de surpresa e diversão.

Fenrir não esperava que seria tão fácil assim encontra-lo.

Sabia que não estava em seu estado mais apresentável e que seu cheiro era ruim o suficiente para assustar até os mortos, mas aquilo não parecia incomodar o novo residente da cabine que o olhava de cima a baixo.

- Você veio – Fenrir disse com muita diversão. – você veio a mim.

Mas o albino só deu um passo para sentir uma estranha onda de repudio.

Os olhos de Remus eram tão convidativos quanto supôs que os seus próprios eram naquele instante, mas mesmo assim...

Uma estranha sensação de renegação o incomodava.

Ignorando isso ele segue ate estar bem próximo ao outro lobisomem.

- Você se lembra de mim? – falou Fenrir com certa esperança – você se lembra mesmo de mim?

Remus ouviu aquilo confuso, lembrar dele? De onde deveria se lembrar dele? Tinha realmente importância isso? Por que naquele instante tudo o que parecia importar era estar perto dele.

Mesmo sem resposta Fenrir abraça ao outro garoto e mais uma profunda onda de repudio se espalhou por seu corpo, mas mesmo assim ele não o largou.

Remus apenas conseguiu pensar o quão bem se encaixava naquele abraço, e comodamente se deixou abraçar.

Era isso.

Era isso o que faltava em seu corpo.

O que lhe faltava eram aqueles braços que lhe envolviam.

Foram segundos de paz.

Foram segundos de felicidade.

Ambas as almas que se encontraram e se separaram tantas vezes naquela curta vida.

Almas que naquele feliz segundo se entrelaçaram de uma maneira que quase nada poderia separar.

Mas o tempo passaria, e naquele mesmo dia a noticia de que Fenrir era um lobisomem correria solta antes mesmo que terminasse a noite.

E com orgulho o rapaz de cabelos cinza suportaria tudo o que lhe viesse pela frente.

Assim como fez a vida esteira.

E Lupin, atormentado pelos demônios que seus próprios pais plantaram profundamente em seu cérebro apenas assistiu de longe a dor daquele que o complementava tão bem.

Vai ser com dor que Fenrir descobrirá o motivo daquela estranha onda de repudio que sentiu quando o viu pela primeira vez... Vai se com dor que ele descobrirá que Lupin no mais intimo de seu ser abominava a própria natureza e por lógica o repudiava por ser aquilo que o outro também era.

Um lobisomem

E em meio a uma de tantas discussões escondidas, Lupin descobrirá que Fenrir é o lobisomem que o mordeu a dois anos atrás.

Por motivos que sua memória apagou, mas que ainda se repetem frescas vezes e mais vezes na mente do albino.

Ódio, amor e tristeza se misturarão a esse complicado sentimento que eles já sentiam.

E apenas depois de um longo e cansativo ano o rapaz de cabelos castanhos faria amizade com um grupo de garotos que desconhecendo o seu segredo o aceitarão como a um irmão.

Mas essa é uma outra historia.

Por hora, tudo o que aqueles corações perdidos querem é se deixar levar por aquele reconfortante e inesquecível segundo.

_**UBCSL**_

Hum... não sei bem se no final consegui passar o que eu queria.

Muito da personalidade ferina de Greyback se deve a maneia em que cresceu, o por que ele escolheu viver nas ruas de uma cidade muggle é um detalha ainda a ser abordado, mas a verdade é que se ele quisesse vários clãs o teriam abrigado com gosto, como foi dito antes em "Foi você quem pediu", ele é um lobisomem de nascença, algo que dá certo status entre os seus.

Então por que ele não quis viver com eles?

Remus é um personagem que muitos amam e muitos odeiam nessa minha fic, a verdade é que eu simplesmente o entendo. Ele está no meio de um difícil impasse, assumir sua natureza e sofrer as mesmas agressões que Fenrir um dia sofreu, quando se revelou em frente a todos e correr o risco de perder os poucos amigos que tem, ou manter-se calado e se corroer aos poucos com o desejo de tocar aquilo que sua prudência mais renega.

A pessoa que ama.

Muitos foram os comentários que Remus está sendo injusto, mas eu mesma não sei se no lugar dele faria diferente.

Harry: Mas o Remus da sua fic parece ser mais medroso do que nos livros.

Luana: Devo admitir que ele está um pouco mais covarde – dá entre ombros – mas nessa fic o Remus não tem o apoio doa marotos. Isso deve minar um pouco sua confiança e... – olhar desconfiado – Heeei, você não está tentando me amaciar para conseguir de novo as respostas dos mistérios da fic para vender aos leitores, está?

- Nã', dessa vez eu vou deixar passar. – retira um pouco de dinheiro do bolso – no capítulo passado eu recebi uma adorável contribuição da _**Taina**_ e com isso eu vou poder levar o Draco para tomar sorvete – conta pela milésima vez as moedinhas – de uma bola.

Luana: Acha que o loiro vai aceitar esse programa? Você mesmo disse que os padrões dele são muuuito altos.

Harry: Sem problemas – sorri malicioso – eu disse que iríamos tomar sorvete, mas não disse como o tomaríamos.

Hum hum... ignorando certo morenos de mentes sujas, espero que esta curta fic tenha agradado, e espero vê-los no próximo capitulo, onde um novo fragmento do passado será revelado... Agora o passado de quem, só Deus sabe.

Bjs e ate o próximo capitulo.


End file.
